


Copper-hued Radiance

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Drama & Romance, Edwardian Period, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Horses, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Teasing, Trees, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: This fic is based around episode 4 of Season 3 of -Anne with an E. But it isn’t something that happened in the episode more an imagining from myself of a scene between actual scenes on the tv series (Golly, hope that makes sense).Gilbert gets a glimpse of the women Anne will become and it unsettles him somewhat. Pairings: Gilbert/Anne**********************************





	1. It was all so Ludicrous

Anne struggled with her long skirt on the gangplank, praying she wouldn’t get it snagged on any stray wire or nail. She didn’t want to tell Aunt Jo that she’d ruined her beautiful clothes when the woman had been so gracious in lending them in the first place. Anne felt lucky to have such giving kindred spirits willing to drop everything in her time of need. 

As grown up as she might appear on the outside she was a bundle of nervous giddy child-like energy inside. Anne had almost missed the ferry completely because she’d been determined not to leave the parish till she had at least scoured through every record that existed. Matthew’s tenuous hold over his sister’s strong will was paper thin at best, there may be few opportunities left to pursue any information about her parents outside of today. 

Fortunately a minor delay on the docks had meant Anne had a moment to compose herself before boarding. All was very well indeed because she’d found them, her parents. Even that small nugget of knowledge was like finding a field smothered in multicoloured wild flowers teeming with fluttering butterflies. She was so excited, it meant everything... but most of all, her parents hadn’t abandoned her and she had been loved.

Finally Anne’s boots touched dry land and she sighed in relief, she almost skipped but thought better of it as she was supposed to be more refined than that. 

“Anne…?”

She was alerted to the voice calling her name for she knew that inflection anywhere. 

“Gilbert” and she graced him with such a radiant smile in spotting him in the noisy crowd that was pushing towards the ferry in haste. “What on earth are you doing here? You do know i’m quite capable of escorting myself to Aunt Jo’s and then afterwards to the station. I promise I'll give a wide berth to all ditches you needn’t worry” Anne made sure her manner was of a teasing nature, she didn’t want him to be sore with her like last time.

Gilbert was feeling a little discombobulated to be honest and was struggling to look her in the eye. He’d never seen Anne look so sophisticated and so darn pretty. Gilbert struggled for clear and concise thoughts let alone words. 

An older lady in a tizzy about her holding up the queue with all her gawking nudged Anne firmly out of the way and the girl in turn lost her balance quite spectacularly as Anne let out an alarmed shriek, arms windmilling. 

Gilbert rushed forward and grabbed her elbow and hand to steady her in a thoroughly chivalrous manner, pulling her towards him and away from the passengers. Never once dropping his hands or taking his eyes off hers.

What followed was a series of abandoned half sentences from both as they spoke over the other. This was then replaced by an awkward silence filled with several flustered glances and ended up with the pair of them blushing like ripe tomatoes ready for picking. 

Once recovered Gilbert slid his hands reluctantly from Anne and took a much needed step back to clear his mind. He couldn’t quite look her in the eye for any longer than a few seconds at a time. 

The draping of the skirt and her matching tailored jacket hugged all her womanly curves that he just didn’t even know she possessed. 

Gilbert’s mouth had gone dry just following all those delicate lines and intricate stitching with soft devoted eyes. 

It was the hands on the hips that finally penetrated the haze that had entered his brain and the way the material bunched…

“Gilbert, are you quite alright as i’ve been asking you where Bash is and you are looking at me so distraught. Has something happened?”

Gilbert gulped looking her in the eyes and he lied.

“Bash needed to discuss something with the minister but he’d meet us at the station” Gilbert knew he’d not told her the absolute truth or anything like it but that could wait. 

She was narrowing her eyes at him and he forced himself to relax and smile reassuringly back at her. 

Whatever Anne had seen in his eyes it must have been enough to assure her of his sincerity. 

He felt awful for the real reason he met her at the ferry was because he’d had an argument with Bash for putting himself in danger when confronting Elijah and he’d stormed off in a huff leaving his friend in the care of Doctor Ward and Winnie.

“Alright, it's been such a splendid afternoon I don’t have the inclination to argue with you. Gilbert Blythe you may escort me to Aunt Jo’s, I’m sure she’d love to meet you” and began to stride away down the pier as Gilbert struggled to keep up with her. 

“You’ve spoken to her about me?” Gilbert smirked. 

Anne spun to face him, her skirt flaring at the motion.

“Perhaps…” she laughed turning from him and the perfume she’d been wearing wafted into his senses, enticing and sweet. 

The gentle swish of her skirt mesmerized him and he soon forgot his problems with Bash. Well, not exactly forgot more just faded into the background. 

Anne chatted enthusiastically to Gilbert but he was truly lost to her loveliness although he did manage to learn that she’d found a record of her parents, that they had died when she was an infant, that she was loved… oh, and that she was Scottish from Glenarch.

Dressed like this with her hair up Gilbert couldn’t help but compare Anne to Winifred Rose and all those confusing emotions. They were very different women yet alike in many ways as well. Both intelligent and had a way with words that captured any man in their web. Both so alluring and beautiful although he suspected Winnie knew of her devastating charms while Anne was still quite oblivious. 

Both of them reached Aunt Jo’s door at the same time as they fell in sync with the other while entering the property. Rollings answered the door and was immediately swept aside by Cole who hugged Anne firmly after noticing her grin. 

“Oh, just one look at your face and I know you discovered something good.”

She squeezed Cole tightly with an abundance of happiness “Yes, you know me so well I'm hopeless at containing my elation. I’m one step closer in knowing my parents…” and she proceeded to go into detail all that had happened that long day. Gilbert quietly stepped into the house behind the animated friends, he’d been forgotten instantly. Cole emerges and once more his presence becomes inconsequential. 

“Gilbert…” Cole crooks an eyebrow at the boy, noticing how dejected he appears. 

Gilbert puts on a false bravado, coming forward to shake the boys hand. “Cole, good to see you again. How have you been?”

“I’m well. What brings you here?” there was a fair bit of amusement in Cole's demeanor that Gilbert had to admit riled him no end. 

Anne saved him the bother of replying “Gilbert is chaperoning me because I'm such a clumsy buffoon that would no sooner fall on my face and ruin all these exquisite pieces of clothing if he weren’t there to catch me.” 

Cole gave him such a wicked grin.

“Oh... do tell Anne. Why Gilbert is your knight and you his princess”

Anne went beet red. “Stop that…” and she flashed a look at Gilbert but he was frowning and wasn’t paying her any attention. Instead she threw Cole a stern look, one he just shrugged off with a laugh. 

“It's a shame you can’t stay the night?” Cole uttered, stealing a look at the dark headed boy. Gilbert threw him such a scandalous look in turn, Cole turned back around to cover his mirth and followed one Anne Shirley- Cuthbert up the stairs. 

Gilbert trudged reluctantly behind them wishing he’d stayed with Doctor Ward instead. This was humiliating as he was abysmally aware that Cole knew of his admiration for Anne and was teasing him mercilessly knowing he had not a hope in hell of ever winning her over. 

Gilbert went to follow the two friends into the bedroom not thinking about where he was going, just feeling sorry for himself.

He enters to see Anne take the pins out of her hat and hand it reverently to Cole. “A fine hat indeed” she muses, sighing wistfully before noticing Gilbert hovering by the door. 

“Gilbert Blythe you scoundrel you can’t be in here” and she dives behind a screen to escape his prying eyes. 

Gilbert back peddles out the door so fast he ends up colliding with the opposite wall in the hall in shock. Cole exits moments after, amusement playing about his lips especially when he sees the disoriented look on Gilberts face. He closes the bedroom door and steps closer but stops at the pain he sees reflected there. Cole has so much pity for the boy and all the drama Anne will put him through. It will continue until she is able to recognise those same emotions in her own heart that are so plainly visible all over Gilbert’s miserable face. 

Cole ushers Gilbert down the stairs into the parlour where he proceeds to make Gilbert a cup of tea and the boy slumps into a chair utterly dejected. 

“You know don’t you” not really a question more a statement of fact. As Gilbert's eyes settle on Cole from across the vast room. 

“Yes, I know” Cole states, stirring the tea languidly. “Sugar?”

Gilbert shakes his head, taking in the opulence of the room. He’d caught a brief glimpse of Anne’s hair all piled on top of her head, curling delectably around the nape of her long elegant neck, it was all etched in his brain forever. He was a cad because all he wanted to do was run his fingers through those incandescent waves and press his lips to the back of Anne’s neck... he positively craved it.

Gilbert breathed hard, clutching at the arms of the chair till they groaned in protest. 

A hand holding a cup of tea and a biscuit entered his vision and he slowly pried his fingers from the wood and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you”

Cole nodded and sat opposite him, quietly watching Gilbert rein in his emotions.

“Are you alright?”

Gilbert practically vibrates with anger. He’s not playing this game. 

Cole can’t help but chuckle, even if he is impressed with how quickly Gilbert flitted from one state to another. 

“Anne, I love her dearly but she’s not exactly mindful of other people's feelings without being direct with her…”

Gilbert gets up and paces across the room, placing his cup as gently as he can muster down on the tray from whence it came. 

“What would be the point?”

Cole comes closer, adding his own cup to the tray. “Whatever do you mean?” he’s confused and then he’s not. 

“Oh, you mean myself. As in Anne and I together” and Cole laughs loudly at that because he realises Gilbert doesn’t know. That the pretty boy is entirely clueless and suddenly laughing in this instance feels very wrong.

Gilbert is affronted at Cole’s behaviour. “How can you laugh, you have a glorious person like Anne by your side and she obviously has deep feelings for you in return”

Can he trust Gilbert with the truth, he thinks he can. Anne with all her denial does speak of Gilbert an awful lot, so much that Cole feels he knows him. That telling this boy the truth won’t harm him or place Jo in danger. He doesn’t do this lightly, he knows the consequences of the wrong person knowing the truth. 

Gilbert is open to change, he won’t be disgusted or violent with Cole, he accepts people for who they are on the inside. 

“Gilbert… I don’t like girls in that kind of way.” Cole can clearly see that Gilbert doesn’t understand.

“But Anne she’s…”

“Any girl Gilbert”

But he’s still not clearly understanding. Cole rushes into Gilbert's personal space and swiftly kisses Gilbert on the cheek before seating himself back in the chair.

Gilbert squeaked for a moment not knowing what to make of Cole's actions, flustered wringing his hands nervously.

“Oh…” Gilbert breathed. 

Cole smiled at him.

“Are we okay, Gilbert” his chin raised, ready for a fight if need be. It had been a rash decision to kiss the boy but he felt it was the quickest way to get to the point. 

Gilbert didn’t even hesitate “Of course. Yes” then he looked stricken. “Does Anne know?” 

“Yes of course. She was the first one I confided in, shes the rock I was anchored too when I felt at my lowest. When the likes of Billy or Mr. Phillips taunts had me seriously reevaluating my self worth, she was there to bring me back from the edge. I will forever be grateful for her acceptance and love, shes an exceptional person who deserves only the best this world has to offer.”

Gilbert felt like a heel for thinking the worst, that Cole was using Anne. He saw the truth now, which meant… 

Cole watched the second that light came back into Gilbert's eyes and knew those gears were turning once more. 

Anne herself chose that moment to enter the parlour. She witnessed the two boys smiling at each other and felt that something momentous had just happened and she’d missed it. 

“Everything okay in here?”

Both boys grinned back, if one not a little shyly. 

“Gilbert, i’m sorry for yelling at you, it was unfair, you know how quickly I jump to conclusions and succumb to my dreadful temper”

Gilbert nodded, eyes raking over her attire “Not necessary, I should have known better”

She had transformed back to the Anne he knew, with the ordinary brown dress lovingly stitched by Marilla and her two signature braids flowing down her back. But it was as if he had new eyes, he could see the possibilities now, he had a chance, he wouldn’t blow it. 

Aunt Jo came back from an errand and Anne introduced Gilbert to her officially. He felt a little sheepish standing in front of this grand lady, he could feel her scrutinizing his every move. 

Josephine was impressed with this Gilbert Blythe and took a shine to him immediately. He was nervous in her presence and she liked that very much. He was humble when Anne practically gushed and obviously intelligent and could hold his own when it came to her favourite redhead. He was unfailingly polite no matter how she teased him. Yes she believed that this Gilbert would be a fine match for Anne. She wouldn’t part with the blessed girl for anyone not worthy. 

She could admit that the boy was a heartbreaker with his pretty face and curly hair. Anne would have her work cut out for her at Redmond college next year keeping him to herself. Time would tell if he was the keeper she believed him to be. 

“Aunt Jo I’m sorry we really must go, we can’t miss the train back to Bright River as Bash is waiting for Gilbert. And If I miss the train Marilla will never let me leave Green Gables ever again. Thank you all so much for allowing me to take advantage of your hospitality and those beautiful clothes that you lent me. You are both too good to me and I hope I'm deserving of all your sacrifices.”

“Oh goodness Anne-girl you make me out to be some saint which we all know I'm not”

They kissed and hugged furiously, like parting was the sweetest sorrow of all.

Gilbert and Anne wandered to Charlottetown railway station in relative silence, comfortable silence just enjoying the dipping of the afternoon sun as it caused long shadows and dappled light to flit through the blossoms, branches like outstretched hands reaching for them. Between them they had an abundance of imagination that had both observing the same things, seeing the extraordinary in the mundane. 

Anne was the first to notice Bash seated by himself at the station. She took in the black swollen eye and the stitches and bandages and just his general air of despair that permeated their surroundings. She cried out and flew to his side taking his damaged hands gingerly, loathe to hurt him more.

Bash accepted Anne’s sympathy, making sure she didn’t make too much of a fuss in light that strangers were watching her display. They were whispering their disapproval. 

Gilbert stood in front of his friend. Bash looked contrite “I know, you were right I should have left well enough alone but you didn’t hear the things he said. About his own mother, Mary had loved him unconditionally. I just couldn’t stand to see her dismissed like that...”

Anne turned on Gilbert in a heartbeat so very angry with him because she realized he knew that Bash was suffering and he had left him alone.

“How could you lie to me, I’m so disappointed and I’m furious with you. Bash needed you. I don’t think we can speak for awhile, you were selfish and your never selfish”

The train arrived and she helped Bash get to his feet, he winced at the pain shooting up his leg. Ignoring Gilbert and anyone else who dared look at her sideways she took a hold of Bash’s arm and helped him to a window seat. 

‘Oh goodie, I’m on the outs with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert again, does this horror show ever end’. Mind you, he deserved her indignation, he had been selfish, he deserved it all.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Fleeting Vision Unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrapping up of all these pent up feelings and mistaken relationships.

Fleeting Vision Unfolding

After Mary’s funeral, the moment between the minister and Bash opened a channel in which the young single father could finally grieve the loss of his soulmate. The easing of the pressure around Gilbert’s heart seemed to dwindle witnessing the light come back into his friends eyes. By no means was the sorrow any less just a little easier to bare.

But as the days crawled by Gilbert felt more hollow inside, he kept these gnawing feelings from Bash for he felt it wasn’t fair to pile his emptiness and loneliness on someone suffering so much. Bash’s commitment to Delphine’s wellbeing was paramount, Gilbert didn’t want to add undue stress. He was an adult now he had to shoulder these responsibilities on his own, even if most days he felt like a helpless child. 

This was a busy time in Avonlea, as plowing and sowing must come first over all other distractions, even school. The Cuthberts were a godsend during this time. Gilbert felt awful relying on their goodwill so often because he was aware they had their own farm to attend too, but he wasn’t sure how he and Bash would have managed without them. 

Having the Cuthbert’s over daily also meant that Gilbert could keep a close eye on Anne as she was still barely speaking to him. She hadn’t seen fit to forgive him for walking out on Sebastian to let him fend for himself after confronting Elijah and almost being knocked unconscious. No arguing on his own behalf... that he hadn’t exactly left him on the street, that he’d helped Doctor Ward attend to his injuries hadn’t made a scrap of difference. 

As usual Anne was so obstinate in her beliefs there was no room for anyone else's. At first Gilbert had felt sorry for himself and that he deserved her wraith but the longer she consistently ignored him the more annoyed with her he became. 

Abandoning his future in medicine caused this hole to open up and without anyone to share his fears for the impending future he felt adrift and uselessly off course. Maintaining the farm and studying for the Queen's entrance were the only things keeping him tethered to the present. Gilbert worked tirelessly to endeavor that both of these priorities would be a success.

Anne could feel Gilbert pulling away from her but she was regrettably unable to put her pettiness aside and just allow him to be her friend again. He was attacking her, not with words or deeds but by disregarding the vigorous rivalry they had shared. He no longer smiled at her, or acknowledged their academic competition. Gilbert never sought her out, he barely even looked in her direction. 

Anne made sure she was always available to help at the Blythe- LaCroix farm whenever needed, that way he couldn’t totally forget about her.

He seemed driven by an unseen force and it irked Anne that he no longer even tried to get her attention. She felt guilty for letting this quarrel go on as long as it had, it was her fault she knew it was all her doing. 

He’d pleaded and argued his case but she was immovable and so darn rottenly stubborn. Anne knew she was being ridiculous. 

Now, it seemed most certainly too late, that the ravine between them was insurmountable and she’d never felt so sorry about anything in her whole short life as letting him slip through her fingers. 

But Anne was just too proud to admit she was wrong.

___________________________________________

One particularly fine day at Green Gables, Marilla was just about to leave to look after Delphine for the afternoon while the two men sowed the top field, when Anne came hurtling into the house from across the paddock in a state of urgency.

“Marilla… Diana said... that Mary Jo heard... from her cousin in town... that Rachel Lynde had had some kind of a nasty spill and was bedridden but alive...but she didn’t know anything other than that” she was breathing hard, leaning over the table in a thoroughly unladylike manner although this was obviously not the time to scold the girl.

“Oh my… I really can’t… I’ve promised” Marilla was quite beside herself with fear for her friend. 

Anne smiled shakily, this was her chance. “I’ll take care of Delphine. Marilla, you know I can be trusted. I’ve looked after her plenty of times and she likes me and I know all her favourite songs, she will be in the best of hands except for yourself of course...”

Marilla rolled her eyes “All right child, you’ve sold me on your winning ways. But Anne please do take care because Matthew seems to think there might be rain due in the late afternoon. Make sure you keep Belle to the path, I don’t need you getting into any trouble”

Anne made promises and Marilla was on her way to see Rachel minutes later. She placed the saddle on Belle, stroking along her side. 

“Oh Belle this is the chance, I need to repair things with Gilbert, to make amends for my folly and hope that he can forgive me. Wish me luck” and she climbed up onto the horses back and took off for the Blythe-LaCroix farm in haste. 

Unfortunately when Anne arrived she found Bash alone in the house, feeding Delphine a bottle and whispering to her a lullaby, one that he remembered Mary had sung to her daughter. 

Anne took a breath, the sadness of the sweet moment caught in her throat. He gave her a sympathetic tilt of his head knowing exactly what she was feeling, he too found himself blindsided by these sudden memories.

He rose gently and rocked his daughter, kissing her forehead before placing her in her wooden crib. He’d started to create it when Mary had been alive and well, but after Doctor Ward’s diagnosis he hadn’t the heart to finish it. Not until after the funeral when he realised life was going to have to continue without his dearest by his side. That Delphine deserved all his love now and that he would have to pull it together for her. So he carved a story of both Mary and himself into the surface as a reminder and hopefully a keepsake she would pass to her own children one day.

“Anne you have come instead of Marilla?”

“Yes, I hope you don’t mind?” and she quickly hugged him, smiling happily down at the sleeping baby as she curled onto her side. “Its beautiful, how could any child not have the most wonderful dreams surrounded in such an exquisite little bed, fit for any princess.”

Bash blushed. “Thank you and thank you again for coming you know I appreciate all your time and care”

“Don’t even think about it, I wouldn’t miss looking after little Delphy for anything, she’s an angel. Sir, it is my sincerest pleasure”

Bash laughed before shushing himself with a finger to his own lips. 

“I’ll be helping Gil in the field planting potatoes, I better get going or he’ll have done half of it before I even get there he’s so focussed. I’m worried about him”

“Me too”

Bash nodded, unspoken words of acknowledgement that they were both determined to get to the bottom of what was up with Gilbert. Bash slipped out of the house with a tip of his hat in parting, to go find his friend. 

Anne was left alone in the house feeling a might put out Gilbert hadn’t been here to greet her but admittedly he’d been expecting Marilla not herself. Even so, he wouldn’t have likely even struck up one of his many conversations with her on some fascinating ailment he’d learnt and had to regale her with. No, she would have only received cursory politeness and then he’d shrug out the door barely looking her in the eye.

She had to fix this and she knew just how. She would cook the most splendid stew that was ever invented and use all the skills Mary had honed into her, she would even remember to toast the paprika. 

Anne read somewhere a way to a man's heart was through his stomach, not that of course she was after Gilbert’s heart because that was just inappropriate, they were friends at most. She just wanted peace between them, that they could be the same as they were before, although she wasn’t sure what they were before.

By the time she’d put all the ingredients into the stew and was satisfied with the taste, Delphine had begun to grizzle in her crib. 

“Just one second Delphy, just a little more salt and it will be perfect if I do say so myself”

But Delphine was having not a bar of that and she started to wail passionately. 

“Okay… okay i’m coming” and she abandoned her cooking to attend to the urgent cries. She lifted Delphine up and immediately knew what was so dire. “Oh my goodness, Dellie you are in desperate need of changing” She quickly gathered some diapers and pins and went about cleaning her up till she smelled sweet like a summer rose.

Delphine was now happily balanced on one hip, gurgling delightedly as Anne sung to her in an exaggerated over the top voice soprano as she swooped her around the small kitchen to her excited wee giggles. 

As she lifted the salt again to add just a smidge, Delphine chose that moment to yank one of her braids which caused Anne to yelp in surprise and tip a little more salt than she’d desired into her lovely lovely stew, now ruined.

At that disastrous moment there was a clearing of the throat and she swung around to face a woman she’d never met before. Where had she come from, like an apparition. 

“Hello, I'm awfully sorry but you didn’t answer the door and I hope you don’t mind but I just heard your delightful singing and thought i’d just let myself in. Very naughty of me I know but you seemed very engaged. I’ve come quite some way to get here. Is this the farm of Gilbert and Bash by any chance?” She had a fair bit of amusement dancing about her eyes for Anne realised she must have also witnessed her dancing around the room like a crazy person.

“Yes, it is. Can I help you with something?” Anne felt so mortified under the circumstances, in front of such sophistication and poise. Was it possible for a redheaded numerously freckled girl to get any redder.

I’am an acquaintance of Gilbert’s, I work in Doctor Wards office and I thought to myself, it seemed like the perfect afternoon to drop in on a friend and see how he’s copying with the farm and his choice to give up a surgeon's life”

This impossibly pretty stranger knew Gilbert better than she did and a pit of lead formed in her stomach at the thought. Anne couldn’t quite believe that Gilbert had given up his coveted position in Charlottetown, he looked forward to it every weekend. She knew he’d had concerns after Mary, but not that he’d actually give up on his dream. It hurt to know he’d chosen to do that. 

Delphine started to grumble and suck furiously on the braid she still had clasped in her tiny fist. 

“Gilbert and Bash should be back in the house any minute, would you excuse me while I prepare a bottle for Delphine?”

“Oh... but of course, don’t mind me. Can I possibly be of some assistance?”

Anne was flustered, this woman she was perfectly lovely but she made her so nervous and unsure of herself. She was a friend of Gilberts, intimate enough to have no qualms with just showing up at his house. Was she the reason he was so excited to board the train every Saturday for Charlottetown. That catastrophic visit to the orphanage to find anything about her parents, he’d been so dreamily distracted on the train home. She’d just been grateful he hadn’t asked her anything because she was afraid if she’d spoken she would have burst into tears. Was it because he was in love with her? The flower, he’d been staring at this flower on the train and he’d worn it for days at school after and Anne was sure she’d caught him looking pensive at it. Had she given Gilbert a flower, did women do that? She was bold and modern maybe they did.

Anne cursed under her breath when the scalding milk touched her wrist and she flinched, causing Delphine to cry in earnest. 

“Oh dear me you are not having a good time of it. Please let me help” and without waiting for an answer she plucked the bottle out Anne’s hand and proceeded to run it under a jug of cool water, stopping to test it on her wrist now and again till she was satisfied.

Anne just stared helplessly as the woman took over, she jiggled Dellie on her hip to calm her down, she was lost for words.

“Oh I have a few younger siblings so it's not the first bottle I've made. I’m very brash, you had to be in my family or you were thrown to the wolves, figuratively of course.” She noticed the redhead staring forlornly. “My name is Winifred by the way.”

“Anne” she said mechanically like everything was falling into place. Gilbert and Winifred, of course he would choose someone like her, wouldn’t any man who had eyes in his head. She was captivating and charming and so very sweet.

“Anne its enchanting to meet you and you obviously are doing a marvelous job of holding this little family together. I do hope they pay you handsomely for your…” 

But Winnie was interrupted as Gilbert and Bash came tripping through the door laughing about something loudly. They had left there muddy boots at the front door. Gilbert smelt something wonderful from the verandah and was ever so hungry, he was positively salivating. 

All Anne could think about was that she really wanted to get the hell out of there. Winifred had mistaken her for a maid, not that that was a bad thing but still… not good enough to be seen as a friend, just the help. It wasn’t Winifred’s fault but it made her feel so small and insignificant.

Gilbert practically beamed and rushed across the room at the sight of Miss Rose gracing him with her presence in his humble abode.

“Winnie, you came. This is unexpected but delightful” and he clasped her hands and then immediately let go when he realised he’d left a smudge of dirt on her spotless white gloves. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just wash my hands” and a blush crept up his neck when she graced him with a smile and squeezed his arm affectionately, it spoke volumes on how she didn’t mind.

Gilbert took one look at Anne but proceeded to walk right past her. The idea of Anne and Winifred in the same room seemed wrong and it unsettled him to see her, he hadn’t prepared himself to be in her company. Bash never said Anne was here, he’d been expecting Marilla. 

“You’re ignoring me and I suppose I deserve that. But I came to help and… and i’m trying” Anne knew she was making a scene in front of this woman, this stranger but the euphoria in Gilberts voice when he spoke to Winifred was like a gut punch and it took her breath away. She was on the cusp of breaking into tears she could feel them pricking at the corners of her eyelids. 

“Oh dear, I feel like I've upset you in some way...” Winifred came closer and tried to touch Anne’s shoulder but she flinched so abruptly the woman stepped back in uneasiness. 

“Anne!” Gilbert gasped, he was so angry with her undignified behaviour and she felt miserable in the face of it.

Quickly passing Delphine to her father, Anne snatched up her hat and ran out the front door. She was shaking with the effort not to cry as she took hold of Belle’s reins and walked the horse over the meadow. She didn’t quite trust herself to ride Belle as her emotional state was so fragile. 

She didn’t want to spook the mare.

She heard the front door open and close behind her, but she refused to turn around.

“Anne... Anne are you alright? Please… you don’t have to leave. Gilbert... it was uncalled for, how he treated you.”

It was the concerned inflection in Bash’s voice that caused her to hesitate and she turned reluctantly. 

“I’ll be alright but I really must be going, it’s getting late” she sniffed, the pity in his eyes was too much. She moved swiftly away from Bash before he could say anything more.

Away... from Gilbert and Winifred. What a frightful mess, she’d acted disgracefully. How she’d ever be able to look them in the eye again, she didn’t know. She’d acted like a child having a tantrum, it was mortifying.

Back in the house Gilbert was feeling so torn and horribly guilty at growling at Anne. He marched across the kitchen and then he’d turn towards the front door, reach for the handle and then pause, shake his head and turn around and head for the kitchen again. He took out three bowls from the cupboard and began to ladle out Anne’s stew.

He found a loaf in the oven still warm and smelling delicious and Gilbert proceeded to strike his forehead against the bench.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid... Gilbert” he was just so furious with himself. 

Winifred had Delphine in her lap and she was bouncing the giggling baby on her drawn knees, her attention divided between reciting silly little rhyming poems and watching how silly Gilbert looked trying to make his mind up about the girl who’d just run away from him so dramatically. 

As handsome as Gilbert was he was far too young for her, she did enjoy his attentions though, wouldn’t any woman. 

“Gilbert?” she cooed, making silly faces at Delphine. 

Gilbert head shot up, he’d quite forgotten Winnie was there. 

“I’m so sorry”

Winifred chuckled, shaking her head.

“Don’t apologise to me, I'm perfectly fine but there maybe another you should be apologising too”

Gilbert crumbled, slumping into his father’s favourite chair… “I’m awful…” he exhaled.

“You are the worst, what are you going to do about that Mr. Gilbert Blythe?”

“Go after her”

Winnie bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. “I may have mistook her for a maid, I feel dreadful.”

“Anne’s a friend, from school”

“Just… a friend? Winnie grinned at him.

“She’s a friend, maybe more if she’d let me…” Gilbert blushed.

Winnie tutted. “Goodness, what on earth are you waiting for then Mr Blythe?”

Gilbert apologised profusely and flew out the door. Bash was standing outside holding the reins of a horse he’d saddled for Gilbert, anticipating his friend coming to his senses and going after the poor girl. 

“You better make this right Blythe”

Gilbert had the good sense to look repentant as he took the reins gratefully and climbed up and galloped off at speed after Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. 

Anne had changed her mind and climbed up on Belle’s back, nuzzling her face into the horses warm mane for comfort. She was feeling very sorry for herself and not quite ready to confront Matthew or Jerry in her current state.

Instead she guided Belle towards the forest close to the Barry’s property. Not to visit Diana but just because no one ventured there and she could be alone to collect her thoughts and wallow in peace. 

Gilbert was beside himself, certain that Anne couldn’t have gained this much ground. He was about to take the bend that would lead him to Green Gables when he spotted a white ribbon snagged on a bush and bent down to free it. 

Absently, he rubbed the silky material through his fingers and his eyes lifted slowly taking in the thicket of trees in the opposite direction. They straddle the border of the Barry’s property and for some reason Gilbert’s horse whinnied.

“I think you’re right, she went in there” and he steered the horse towards them carefully. 

In amongst the trees it was considerably darker as very little sunlight filtered in from above, he wasn’t worried but he did think twice about Anne entering the forest, that was until he caught a flash of red in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Gilbert finally stumbled across the path that meandered through the tree’s and he could afford to speed up to catch up with Anne. He could soon spot her up ahead and he felt so giddy finding her. 

“Anne… Anne please wait. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too”

Anne was so lost in her own head that she didn’t hear Gilbert approaching till he was right behind her.

She panicked and dug her heels too sharply into Belle’s side and the horse flared it’s nostrils and took off suddenly to the right causing Anne to hold on with a death grip. Releasing one hand she stroked her fingers along Belle’s neck shushing and trying to calm the spooked horse. 

Gilbert brought his horse alongside her and together they were able to influence Belle into a more docile temperament. 

“Whoa Belle, easy does it… you’re okay now”

Anne slid off the mare’s back and wound the reins around a branch. 

“Thank you for your assistance, but i’m quite alright you can safely go back to Winifred i’m sure she’s wondering where you went” and Anne walked away from Gilbert hoping he heeded her words and turned back. 

Gilbert was right where he wanted to be and he couldn’t be more delirious because he’d just worked it out, he wasn’t in this breath-taking infatuation alone because she was jealous. Anne was envious of Winnie because she’d somehow got it into her head that they were together. 

He’d been happy to see Winifred Rose but their relationship was strictly a friendship, mind you it was a teasing, slightly flirtatious one but altogether harmless. 

Anne had driven her name into his heart a long time ago. That first day when she’d faced him after he’d followed her all the way to school tripping over his own feet just to know her. She had apologised so warmly for her rudeness and introduced herself. From that moment on she just kept hammering away with every little deed, with the passion she shows those around her, every smile or kind word aimed his way.

Gilbert wouldn’t know the first thing on how he would ever be able to gouge out her residence within, he didn’t wish to know. 

Tying the reins of his own horse close to Anne’s, he went after the infernal girl. It didn’t take much to catch up, even when she became aware of his presence and sped up to get away. 

“Anne, stop running away from me” and he snatched at the bow in her dress as she dived around another tree to slip out of his reach. Anticipating her next move he dodged in the opposite direction and Anne gasped as they nearly collided meeting in the middle. 

Gilbert smirked “I don’t think so..” as she started to turn and run. With quicker reflexes he swept his arm around her waist and tugged her tightly against his chest.

They were both panting wildly, eyes glued to the other.

“You are the most exasperating women.”

Anne began to protest, slapping at his arms. 

“I’m exasperating. No, you are… how dare you” but there was no actual sting in her words. He could see the tear tracks that had dried on her face from when he’d hurt her back at the house. 

Gilbert spun her around until her back was to the tree.

“Admit you were jealous?”

Anne looked indignant but she’d stopped half-heartedly struggling at his words. 

“I’ll admit nothing of the sort. I don’t know what you’re talking about” even if he could follow with his hungry eyes the blush creep up her neck and spread across her cheek. 

Gilbert smirked knowingly.

“I don’t know what you are going on about but I'd very much like to be excluded from this…”

“Anne?” he interrupted before she could start chastising him in earnest. 

Those impossibly big eyes, swept with luscious long dark lashes gazed up him and he couldn’t help himself. 

“Do shut up...”

And when Anne gasped in shock at the audacity, he swept in and finally kissed her. 

His lips angled over hers urgently. He boldly swiped the tip of his tongue over the inside of her top lip and it lit a fire in his belly for he couldn’t stop himself from tasting her until Anne had no choice but to brazenly chase his tongue and they melted into each other. The wind whipped up around them like it was intune with their needs, and swirled around their ankles. 

Her arms came up and wrapped firmly around his neck and his free arm reached into her hair that had unraveled from its braid. It was a cotton candy like mass of unruly waves framing her face it made his heart beat madly. 

Compelled without any restraint he just had to stroke his eager fingers into the hair at the base of her neck. Gilbert marveled at the softness and sunk his face into its sheer volume, it tickled his lips and he breathed in deep the delicious smell of cinnamon apples until her scrumptious laughter caught his attention and he pulled back.

She was beaming at him with a tinge of nervousness in the way she kept swallowing continuously. Gilbert couldn’t help but allow the full extent of his admiration shine in his eyes as they roved adoringly over every inch of her.

“Carrots” he whispered temptingly over her lips. 

Anne closed her eyes and breathed in his love.

“Yes” she whispered back tugging him tighter into her body. 

Gilbert closed his eyes and nudged her lips open with his and got positively drunk on her love.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it got a bit saccharine by the end, sorry about that. Initially I had a whole other scene before that last one, but I would have had to add another chapter and that just seemed unnecessary. Hope you all like, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
